challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Penny (The Shopkins Game)
This article is about the character from The Shopkins Game. For the character from Inanimate Shopsanity, click here. Jenny Penny (previously known as Coin) is a male contestant on The Shopkins Game Again, as well as a recommended character who could have joined the game in The Reveal. He was recommended by 4 users, 2 being accounts of Adam Katz, the creator of Inanimate Shopsanity, where Jenny Penny is a contestant. He placed 3rd in voting with 43 votes and losing to Top Table and Tiara Sparkles. In TSGA, he received the 2nd most votes to join season 2, with 892 (losing to Rocky). Jenny Penny is also called Dime (recommended by englishcreamcakes) and Coin (recommended by BlockyCuzco/SammyShinx). In TSGA, he was placed on Team No-Name and W.O.A.H. Bunch. In Battle for TSG, Jenny Penny was placed on team BEEP. Personality Over the series, Jenny Penny has had various changes made to his character. In TSG, Jenny Penny (had other names at the time, along with a set of arms), had one goal: become the new Miss Sprinkles of the cast. He could be considered arrogant, as he "knew he was going to win". In TSGA, Jenny Penny is generally a pessimist, as stated by Crown Jules. He casually states sarcastic remarks from time to time like his Inanimate Shopsanity counterpart. Despite this, he competes in challenges in TSGA. In BFT, Jenny Penny seems to be far more spastic than in previous seasons, sometimes shouting nonsense, such as "HOLY ROLY POLY CRAWLING IN GUACAMOLE!!!" And "OOBLY GOOBLY WHEEZER BEEZERS!!!". This new trait might have been added, along with a new asset, to differentiate Jenny Penny from his Inanimate Shopsanity counterpart. Trivia *In season 1, he had arms and in season 2, he does not. This is a reference to Inanimate Shopsanity, in which Jenny Penny is armless. However, this may have been caused by the recommended characters Dime and Coin that had arms. *Jenny Penny's favorite screen, as shown on Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, is a smiley face. *Jenny Penny is one of the that competed in TSGA in BFT to not be voiced by Cary or Michael Huang. The other being Wobbles (voiced by Graham Taylor), Rainbow Kate (Animal Crossing Peppe Voices her), Apple Blossom, Lippy Lips (Voiced By Kenzie Byrant), and Top Table (Voiced By Satomi Hinatsu.) *He is (Debatable) the first contestant to be killed by Berry Tubs. *Jenny Penny hasn't killed anyone yet, but it was his idea to kill Apple Blossom in No More Snow!. *As seen in The Long-lost Yoyle City, when he and Miss Sprinkles are near each other, a hole is formed and various coins and dollar bills exploded out of the hole. *Jenny Penny got into season two with the second highest number of votes: 892. The only competitor to beat him was Lil' Blaze, with 1,008 votes. *Jenny Penny is the first TSGA contestant to say what some people call "the real OMG" (Oh my god). *Jenny Penny was the first armless contestant to switch to W.O.A.H Bunch, as the second to do so was Strawberry Kiss. **This excludes Crown Jules, as she originally had arms when she first switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch. *Jenny Penny makes several references to TSG: **Using his catchphrase "Well! I just know I'm going to win!" from Reveal Novum. *In Welcome Back, he said that Crown Jules lost her color just like him. This could mean that he used to be a coin and then lost his color to make him look like a penny. *Jenny Penny has a different, much deeper voice in The Reveal. *Unlike his Inanimate Shopsanity counterpart, Jenny Penny is unaware of when sarcasm is being used. This is shown in Fortunate Ben. *In Getting Berry Tubs to Talk his appearance changes. **This was possibly done to make Jenny Penny from Inanimate Shopsanity look different to avoid confusion. **In BFT, his body (idle) looks more realistic. *Jenny Penny's face changed in Getting Berry Tubs to Talk when the 8 teams were being shown. *His counterpart in Inanimate Shopsanity got the record for being eliminated with the fewest votes, with 1 vote, one lesser than Bessie Bowl with 2. Category:Battle For TSG Characters